Fallout: Diary of a Dead Man
October 22nd, 2077 Yet another typical day; get up, go to work, come home, watch TV, go to sleep, repeat. It's a dull life; it really is. The war is still the big news. It looks like we're driving the Chinese back; did they really think they could take the American mainland? Damn commies are fooling themselves. That new power armour they made has really given us an edge; we're cutting straight through them, they don't have a chance. The war will be over in no time. The new Nuka-Cola Quantum comes out tomorrow; can't wait to get my hands on some of that. If its anything like the Quartz Nuka they brought out not long ago, I'll be hooked in no time. October 23rd, 2077 It happened, my God it finally happened, I never really believed it would; New York is in ruins, everything's burning I... I ignored the sirens, I thought it was another drill but... they threw everything they had at us. The RobCo factory came down on top of me; I'm trapped under here, I can't feel my legs, I... I think I'm going to die down here. I'd rather have gone in the explosions, I wouldn't have felt a thing just... gone; now I'm going to die of dehydration in this God-forsaken hole. I can see outside through a little crack in the rubble though, it's.. it's hell out there, most people have just been incinerated, others look like they're... melting, their skin is just... I can't even describe it. I can hear some of my work mates around me, I could here Minnie screaming until a few minutes ago, she must be... dead now. I never told her how I felt... There are other people around me too, some are moaning in pain, others are weeping, some must be in absolute agony judging by the sound's they're making; such awful wailing. Why am I even writing this? I don't know if anyone will be around to read it. No, no I mustn't think like that, some people must have made it to the vaults or... or taken shelter underground. Gunshots? I just heard gunshots. People are shooting each other now? We're completely fucked and instead of helping each other we're... we're killing each other? What the fuck is wrong with us? How could we do this...? I'm so tired... Can barely keep my eyes open, not sure I want to. October 24th, 2077 I'm going to die soon, I can feel it... At least it was faster than dehydration... The fires are closer now, I can feel the heat even under all this rubble; luckily, I think I'll be dead by the time it reaches me. I hope so anyway. There are still gunshots and wails, or terror and pain, but it's silent around me now, I must be the last survivor in... - under - this rubble. God, I hope we haven't wiped ourselves out. To anyone that survives this, no matter how far in the future, I am so sorry, it is our greed and lust for power that did this to the world, people like me, we are just normal people, trying to make a living, feed our families, just living day to day, its the people at the top, they want more money, more power, more, more, more. My name is... or should I say was, Simon Benson, I am... was... just a man, I worked hard, I only wanted to live. There are... were so many people like me, if you find this two hundred years from now, when the vaults are open, and the world is livable again, know I wish you all the best, and I hope we haven't made the world too hard a place for you to live, to raise your families in. Don't repeat our mistakes. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Video Games